Moving In
by Baxter54132
Summary: This is a brief snapshot of Matsuri and Miyu moving into college. Pointless fluff.


This is a brief snapshot of Matsuri and Miyu moving into college. Pointless fluff.

For expand the okujou.

* * *

Starting college is always an exciting time. It's a chance to move away from home, a chance to make new friends, and even a chance to learn a little.

For Matsuri, college is all that and so much more. College means she can run track on an international level. She'll get to learn from the best and also race against the best.

It also means she can move in with Miyu, something she's been waiting for since the two started dating back in middle school. The two agreed back then to attend college together, but Matsuri can't hide her excitement now that it's actually happening. She received a full-ride scholarship to one of the top track and field universities in Japan, and Miyu aced the entrance exams to attend with her.

Now the two of them are starting their journey together, starting with their very first dorm room.

* * *

Matsuri slouches in front of room 306, a sigh of defeat escaping her lips. The dorm managers gave her the key only a few minutes ago, but it doesn't seem to work in the door. She jiggles the key for the fifth time, but it still refuses to rotate. Maybe she didn't get accepted to the school after all, and when she goes back downstairs they're going to shout "Punked!" and kick her out on her ass. This is one elaborate prank.

"Matsuri!" A cute voice echoes through the dorm hallways. Much to Matsuri's relief, her girlfriend seems to have come to her rescue. Miyu stands in the stairwell entrance at the end of the hall, her hands curled in front of her face like a megaphone.

"Miyu, hey!" Matsuri waves erratically, all irritation washing away in an instant. Miyu raises one arm and makes a beckoning motion, and her smile is so big that Matsuri can spot it from all the way down the hall.

Maybe Miyu needs help with something downstairs. Matsuri secures her key and tuck it into her pocket before jogging down the hallway to meet Miyu. She shoots her a sideways grin when she finally reaches her side. "What's up?"

Miyu's still hasn't stepped out of the stairwell for some reason. "What are you doing on this floor?"

"What do you mean?" Matsuri glances behind her to check the door numbers before continuing. "Isn't our room on this floor?" Matsuri doesn't want to admit it, but that would make a lot of sense if she'd gotten it wrong. It's possible she could've misheard the person downstairs, though she doesn't want to admit that to Miyu.

Miyu pulls out her own key, the second of the set. "We're supposed to be on the fourth floor. Here you can see it marked on the key." Miyu holds the key out so Matsuri can take a closer look. Sure enough, a very light 406 has been carved into the end of the key.

Miyu: 1,001

Matsuri: 0

"Hehe, sorry about that." Matsuri leans back on her heels and turns her head away, though she's sure Miyu can still see the pink that's gracing her cheeks. "Let's go then."

"Mhm."

* * *

This time Matsuri's key works on the first try. The first thing Matsuri notices is the door takes up nearly 1/8th of the entire room.

"It's… small." Miyu's voice wavers at the 8 by 10 foot room. On their right is a door that presumably leads to a bathroom. Further in is a small closet, then two desks on the right side and a bunk bed on the left.

"It's perfect." Matsuri snakes her arm around Miyu's waist and gives her a gentle squeeze. "It's ours." Without warning she stands straight up and uses her free hand to scoop Miyu into her arms. Years of training have prepared her for this, and she easily supports Miyu's weight. "You're so light Miyu, have you been eating properly?"

"You know I have." Miyu tries her best to hide her smile as her arms come up to wrap around Matsuri's neck. "This is so cheesy." Miyu's quite happy despite her comment. She leans forward, brushing her lips gently against Matsuri's cheek. The former track captain's cheeks flair from the contact.

"So much pda Miyu," Matsuri's voice is light and teasing, but her racing heart reveals how overjoyed she is. "Let's get you inside then huh." Matsuri turns sideways so they can shuffle through the door, and continues shuffling until they reach the bunk beds. She plops down on it with a sigh, depositing Miyu to her right.

The two teens stay like that for a moment, enjoying the first time they can truly be alone.

"Welcome to our new home."

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this, it's not great but the fluff is certainly present.


End file.
